Je l'aime tant
by Rika Sumeragi
Summary: Sakura Haruno, élève en Troisième année en licence de droit, aime son professeur en secret. Elle va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. /!\ Lemon KAKASAKU


One Shot : KAKASAKU Je l'aime tant Vacances 2009

One Shot : KAKASAKU

Je l'aime tant 

PDV Sakura :

Je suis Sakura Haruno, grande, plutôt fine, mes cheveux sont rose bonbon, et mes yeux d'un vert émeraude, je suis actuellement en troisième année de licence en fac de droit. Jusque la tout va bien, mais en fait, je vis un amour interdit, en effet, je suis amoureuse de mon professeur de droit, depuis ma première année, je lui ai rentrée dedans malencontreusement le jour de rentrée où j'étais en retard, je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui, son sourire et ses yeux de couleur différente, ses cheveux argentés en bataille m'ont tout de suite attirée, malgré son masque qui lui cache le bas de son visage.

Il s'appel Hatake Kakashi.

Mais cet amour me fait mal, car une relation professeur-élève est un peu un sujet tabou. Je vie donc depuis trois ans, terrant mes sentiments pour lui.

Le pire ça a été le premier jour de rentrée, après lui avoir rentrée dedans et m'être excusée, je suis rentrée en classe, précédée par lui-même, qu'elle choque ça a été.

Je suis plutôt solitaire m'enfermant continuellement dans les livres, source d'évasion pour moi, plus le livre est épais, plus je prends du plaisir à lire.

Mais quand j'ai découvert que mon professeur allait souvent à la bibliothèque de la fac aussi, j'ai arrêtée d'y allez, je n'y vais que par intermittence, les heures ou je sais qu'il a cours.

J'ai mes deux meilleurs amies, Ino et Tenten qui sont avec moi en fac de droit, elles sont d'ailleurs au courant pour mes sentiments, et comprennent ma position de ne rien dire, même si ça n'enchante pas beaucoup Ino, car elle préférerait que je lui avoue plutôt que de me torturer continuellement.

Oui, une torture c'est le mot, le voir, tous les jours passant, nous disant bonjour avec le sourire, s'approchant de moi, pour me passer des papiers, sentir son parfum… tous ceci me torture, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai décidé de changer de Fac, l'année prochaine, pour commencer mes années de Master.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis complètement à bout, j'ai bien essayé de l'oublier, mais comment oublier une personne que vous voyez tous les jours ?

Nous étions toute les trois en cours, son cour justement, quand Ino me chuchote :

« Dis Sakura, tu as écouté au moins ? Car la le prof t'appel pour que tu lises un passage là.

Je relève la tête, et voit le prof me regarder, son regard se poser sur moi se faisant tendre et dur à la fois.

Je rougis légèrement et tourne la tête, puis il passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le cour se termine, je sors en grande vitesse et une fois sortis, je souffle de soulagement, comme à chaque fin de son cours.

Ino et Tenten me rejoignent pour la suite des cours.

Nous marchons en direction du prochain cours, moi, toujours la tête dans les nuages, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je relève la tête et la tourne légèrement, je vois mon prof me regarder avec un sourire, je frissonne, il me dit :

« J'ai à te parler, Sakura, après les cours !!

Puis il part, Tenten, se tourne vers moi :

« Tu crois qu'il a remarqué que tu l'aimais ??

« Non, je crois que c'est plutôt parce que je ne suis plus trop attentive en cours, dis je en soufflant de fatigue.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas y allez, tu ne souffre pas assez comme ça ?? Tu n'auras juste qu'a lui dire demain que tu auras oubliée, je t'en pris Sakura, n'y vas pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Ino, une fois que j'y serais allez, ce sera fini, je n'aurais juste qu'a lui donner une excuse bidon, il me foutra la paix comme ça.

« Tu as sans doute raison… dit elle en baissant la tête.

Le dernier cour se termine, j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac, le fait d'être si proche de lui, d'être seule avec lui, j'ai peur de ne plus me contrôler.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de cours, où il m'avait donné rendez-vous, j'ouvre la porte coulissante en soupirant.

Il est là, assis à son bureau, une main sur sa tempe, corrigeant des copies sûrement, je luis dis :

« Vous vouliez me voir Mr ??

Il relève la tête, et me regarde avec un sourire bienveillant, bon sang ce sourire…

« Oui, vas y installe toi, me dit il en indiquant une chaise à côté de lui.

« Désolé, Mr, mais je suis plutôt pressée, baffouillais-je, est ce que vous pourriez faire vite s'il vous plaît.

« Très bien.

J'ai remarqué dernièrement un manque de concentration flagrant, de ta part pendant mes cours, je me suis renseigné auprès de mes collègues, mais il me dise que dans leurs cours, tu est très attentive, et que tu participe beaucoup, je voulais donc savoir, y'a t'il un problème que tu rencontre avec moi ou avec mes cours ??

Je tourne la tête, je me sens soudainement fascinée par la table, à ma droite, il me regarde, se lève et s'approche de moi.

Je me colle un peu plus à la porte apeurée.

Il le voit et s'arrête en posant les mains sur les hanches, et avec un faux sourire me dit :

« Je m'en doutais, c'est bien un problème avec moi.

Il se retourne et repart s'asseoir, mon cœur se serre de douleur, je voulais tant lui dire ces mots qui obstrue ma gorge depuis 3 ans. Mais je ne peux pas, je me le suis promise, ne rien dire, surtout ne rien dire, dans quelques mois, tu pars et tu pourras l'oublier, tiens bon Sakura.

Il retourne dans ses copies, je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas lui qui pose problème mais plutôt moi.

Il desserre sa cravate et entrouvre généreusement sa chemise, c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud, mais la j'avais encore plus chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

« Ca ne vas pas Sakura ?

Et là je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je m'avance vers lui, desserrant le nœud de mon uniforme autour de mon cou, et ouvre mon chemisier, entrouvrant jusqu'à ma poitrine, il me regarde choques, il se recule avec sa chaise, pour se lever, j'en profite et m'installe a califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il met ces mains sur mes épaules dans l'espoir sûrement de me résonné, mais ces mains tremblent, je les attrape par les poignets et les places dessous mon chemisier, le faisant caressés mon dos, je luis embrasse légèrement le cou.

« Sakura... arrête ce n'est pas bien... dit-il.

Je continue de l'embrasser dans son cou, me faisant plus lente, puis je me retire de son cou, et fais glisser ses mains dessous mon chemisier et les place devant cette fois, je bascule ma tête en arrière, et remonte ses mains lentement, je le sens trembler, essayant de retirer ses mains, mais je les tiens fermement, puis je m'arrête au niveau de mon soutiens gorge et lâche ses mains, ils ne les retirent pas.

Je bascule la tête en avant, je vois ses yeux, entre du désir et de la peur, je décide donc de lui faire sauter les dernières barrières qui le retiennent encore. J'enlève entièrement mon chemisier, et place une main entre ses jambes, caressant doucement son entrejambe :

« Sakura… arrête je t'en prie… je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir… me dit il rouge.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, flambant de désir pour lui, et lui dit :

« Qui vous a demandé de vous retenir ?

Il me regarde choques, me regarde intensément pour savoir si ce n'était pas une ruse de ma part, je décide donc de lui dire, ce que je garde depuis 3 ans, maintenant, au plus profond de mon cœur.

« Monsieur, je vous aime, depuis le début, 3 ans déjà, que je meurs d'amour pour vous, sentez-vous mon cœur battre ??, dis je en lui reposant une main au niveau de mon cœur.

Je passe les mains derrière mon dos, et dégrafe mon soutien gorge.

Je le voie, il est perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire, essayant de me repousser légèrement, je frotte alors ma poitrine contre son torse, tout en lui mordant l'oreille. Je le sens se durcir, mais je sais qu'il ne se lâchera pas comme ça.

Je pose mes mains sur son visage, une de chaque côtés de ces joues, passe un doigt de chaque main dans son masque et lui retire lentement, il pose alors ses mains sur les miennes, il les glisses le long de mes bras, légèrement, me faisant frissonner au passage, je lui enlève totalement son masque, et lui passe une main sur son visage, relevant au passage ses cheveux.

Je lui caresse lentement, m'attardant sur chaque trait de son visage, je me penche et lui embrasse son œil balafrés, je sens ses dernières barrières se brisées, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, et me dit dans un dernier espoir :

« Sakura, je t'en prie si quelqu'un nous voies ?

« J'ai fermée la porte avant, lui dis-je avec une voix tendre.

Je l'embrasse, posant au début mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis voyant qu'il ne se retire pas, je lui léche la lèvres inférieur, doucement et tremblant, il ouvre ses

lèvres, je passe alors ma langue contre la sienne et entreprend seul ce baiser, puis au bout de quelques minutes sa dernière barrière cède, et il passe ses mains derrière mon dos, appuyant fortement sur mon dos, me plaquant ainsi contre lui, il répond à mon baiser avec passion, passant fougueusement sa langue contre la mienne, la faisant danser, une danse endiablés et chaude.

Nos langues se croisent en dehors de nos lèvres, se touchant et s'enroulant l'une sur l'autre.

Je me retire et lui dis :

« Je vous aime, Monsieur Hatake.

A ma grande surprise, il sourit et me dit :

« Moi aussi.

Je le regarde choqués par cet aveu soudain, il me dit avec des yeux flamboyant de désir lui aussi :

« Oui, depuis le tout début, quand tu m'a foncée dedans, j'ai levé les yeux sur tes beaux yeux vert printemps, j'ai été happés par la profondeur de ton regard, mais j'ai toujours feint l'indifférent, de peur que tu me rejette.

« Et dire que ça fait trois ans, que nous souffrons en silence…

Il sourit, et me rapproche de lui, et m'embrasse langoureusement, caressant mon corps, je gémis, j'en rêvais toute les nuits, de ces innombrables caresses et de ces mots doux.

Je me retire de ses lèvres, et lui déboutonne sa chemise, et j'embrasse chaque courbe de son corps, puis je lui enlève son pantalon, lui caressant sa dureté, il gémit de plaisir, et il m'embrasse passant d'abord sur mon cou, puis passant sur mes seins, léchant leur contour, je gémis, lui passant mes mains derrière sa nuque, le plaquant contre ma poitrine, il suce légèrement leur dessus, et m'enlève ma jupe, passant ses doigt, sous ma culotte, faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts.

Je luis dis :

« Prenez moi …, je meurs d'envie de vous, je ne peux plus attendre.

Il me caresse d'une main, le visage avec des yeux extrêmement tendre, sourit et me soulève, il enlève d'une seule main son boxer et j'enlève mon shorty.

Il me plaque contre le mur, et me pénètre doucement, nous restons quelques secondes comme ça, sans bouger, à nous embrasser, puis il commence ses mouvements de va et vient.

Nous écoutons nos souffles respectifs, nous embrassant avec tendresse et fougue à la fois. Puis, il se retire, je grogne, il souri, et m'allonge sur le sol, je frissonne, il se couche sur moi, me caressant le visage, pour me remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, m'embrasse, et me pénètre à nouveau lentement, je gémis de plaisir, son prénom :

« Kakashi…

Il fait de même :

« Sakura…

Nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, cette soirée que j'ai tellement rêvée de nombreuses fois, je la vis enfin, j'aime cet homme de tout mon cœur.

Il me dit :

« Sakura… Je vais… dit il haletant.

« Vas… y, lui dis je.

« Mais…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Nous atteignons l'orgasme, tous les deux en même temps, et je le sens se répandre en moi.

Il se retire à bout de souffle, et se laisse choir près de moi, je pose ma tête contre son torse, et lui dis à voix basse :

« C'était géniale, merci

« Merci, à toi aussi.

Puis nous nous embrassons, nous nous rhabillons, et il me dit :

« Tu veux venir te laver chez moi ?? me dit-il avec un regard pervers

« Avec plaisir, dis-je, ravie de savoir qu'il voulait que l'on se revoit après.

Nous quittons la fac, la main dans la main, en nous regardant d'un air tendre.

Je l'aime tant !

Write by Rika Sumeragi

dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

bon ou mauvais !!


End file.
